We hypothesize that stress-induced hypercortisolism is associated with increased endogenous corticotropin-releasing-hormone (CRH) levels, while Cushing's Disease patients have CRH-independent hypercortisolism. We propose to differentiate these two groups by measuring CRH in venous blood draining the pituitary gland.